


A Very QPR Valentine's

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Zucchini [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Valentine's is just another day. It might just smell a little nicer.





	

“So what are you two doing for Valentine’s Day?” Alya asked on the other side of the screen. Marinette and Adrien were video chatting with their two best friends who were still in Germany because of Alya’s job. 

It had only been a few weeks since Adrien returned from the Philippines for a second time. He had only been able to stay in Paris until New Years before returning to Manila to work with his father overseeing the new factory and making contracts with various Chinese companies. While Gabriel had overseen most of negotiations, he had Adrien doing much of the work. It seemed more likely than before that Adrien was taking over the family business, but he didn’t mind it so much. Adrien grew up in the fashion world and between his father and Marinette, he wanted to make sure their visions always shined brightly.

“We’ll probably eat in,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “We’re going to watch Deadpool for sure.” Was it ironic for superheroes to be watching superhero movies?

“Deadpool? That doesn’t sound very roman-” Alya cut herself off, coughing and looking away from the camera in embarrassment. While Alya and Nino knew and said they understood Marinette and Adrien’s relationship, it seemed some ideas would take longer than others to get rooted in. 

“Anyways,” Nino jumped in. “Thanks again bro for subleasing the apartment.”

Adrien shrugged as best he could without jostling Marinette. “It didn’t make sense for Alya to be paying when she isn't here and I’m practically living here. At least until we move.”

“Have you two started to look at places yet,” Alya asked, pretending her slip up didn’t happen, which was best. It was a slip up after all. Adrien and Marinette were aware how much their friends loved them and wanted to see them happy. They just had to get use to the fact that what made them happy wasn’t what was usually advertised. 

“He’s been looking. I’ve been too busy. Adrien knows what I want in a new place,” Marinette said with a grin.

“She’s even given me a list organized by necessity.” Adrien added with a smirk. 

Marinette poked him in the ribs which made Adrien squirm. “There’s some things on the list that are frivolous wants!”

 

“Oh, by the way Adrien, Nadja is going out Valentine’s,” Marinette mentioned in passing.

Adrien looked up from his reading and frowned. “Does that mean we’re babysitting?”

Marinette laughed. “No, no, Manon is old enough to stay home alone for the evening. Nadja just wanted to know if it was okay to leave my phone number with her incase Manon did need an adult in an emergency.”

That meant Deadpool was still on! “Oh, well of course!”

“I didn't think you’d mind but I’d figure I’d let you know just in case!”

 

“So by the way, thank you,” Marinette said as she struggled into the door. Adrien quickly rushed from the couch over to the door to help Marinette out with everything she was carrying.

“Well you’ve said flowers today was silly but you still enjoy them,” he told her as he set the arrangement on the kitchen table. He was glad it was as good as the picture had been.

“And thank you for the chocolates,” Tikki said, kissing Adrien’s cheek in greeting.

“I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

“We both did,” Marinette said as she tossed her shoes in the front closet. “Needed them with how long the day was. Oh, is that the flowers I sent you?”

Adrien looked back into the living room where the flower arrangment was sitting on the coffee table. “The women at the office were jealous. And that was before they found out about the treats from your parents’ bakery! Plagg would say thank you for the danish, but…”

Marinette snickered, very aware of her partner’s kwami’s habits. She was practically leaning on the wall., not having moved too far from the closet once her coat and shoes were off. “You know if today wasn’t today I’d say screw what we bought and go out to eat.”

“That long of a day?” Adrien asked with some concern. Marinette just nodded. “Well we can skip making dessert.”

“But I was going to teach you how to make a cheesecake!” Marinette insisted. She didn't like failing in her promises. 

Adrien, however, just shrugged. “We can just do it this weekend. Now come on, sit.”

“If I sit, I’m not getting up, and then how will I help with dinner?” Marinette noted. 

Adrien looked thoughtful for a moment then walked away. He came back from the desk rolling the chair from in front of the computer. “Sit. You can supervise while I do most the cooking.”

Marinette looked at the chair for a moment, then at the ernest look her partner was giving her.She finally sat down, allowing Adrien to wheel her into the kitchen. By the time they were done cooking the kitchen was slightly more a disaster then if she’d taken a more active role in the cooking. As they sat together on the couch watching the movie they’d picked out neither one could complain. They were together, eating a good meal and enjoying the left over chocolate and pastry from their delivered gifts earlier that day. 

It wasn’t too different than many days they had together. 

February 15th started like any normal day. Marinette had slept as much as she normally did, and the only evidence of the romantic holiday was some extra flowers in the apartment and a kitchen that Adrien had better have finished cleaning by the time she got home. 

She didn’t need to say it though as they sat at the table eating breakfast, drinking coffee and going through emails and notes together at the table. 

Marinette smiled throughout the day, glad so many other people around her found yesterday wonderful. She didn’t mind that when inquiries into her evening were brought up her and Adrien were compared to as an old married couple. At least no one tried to suggest how to spice up her love life, they were all far too involved in their own. 

Which worked well enough for Marinette as she texted Adrien during her lunch wondering if he’d be up for playing a few rounds of Mecha Strike before patrol.


End file.
